He's Back
by monkeygirl77
Summary: He'd only been gone for a short while. A vacation of sorts. And He'd merely lost track of time. What He did not expect was to return home to find His children fighting. He's never allowed their fighting, and He still won't, and thus a promise was kept should He ever catch them fighting again.


**"Enough."**

Michael and Lucifer froze midswipe at each other, eyes going wide at the sound of His voice, a voice they hadn't heard in eons. Even after all this time that tone being used was enough to make Lucifer shiver, something he quickly hid behind a sarcastic nonchalant smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well look who it is. The glorified Father returns to save His stupid little humans-"

**"That is quite enough out of you, be silent."**

Lucifer made a face, completely stricken, and grabbed at his throat once his voice was taken from him. He stuttered silently and tried to spit out any sort of insult, but nothing came to the tip of his tongue.

Not even a grunt.

Michael sized him up, not his smartest move, taking in the vessel that He had shown up in. Nothing too big, nothing to outstanding, He looked like a bum honestly. Bathrobe hanging open, white wife beater stained with coffee, and striped pajama shorts. Scruffy but well kept beard.

But those eyes.

The same piercing eyes that he remembers seeing from his childhood.

**"What have I said about your childish squabbling?"**

Sam stepped forward, confusion written all over, not sure what was going on now.

"Chuck?"

Chuck Shurley, part time semi successful writer, full time Father trying to see if His kids could handle being on their own.

They can't.

He's not happy about it.

"Heya Sam. You're brothers are fine. So is Castiel. You can go home, me and my boys need to have a _little talk_."

His voice may be gone but his hearing sure isn't. Lucifer recognized that tone of voice and his eyes went wide, face flushing crimson, and he backed up a step or two. Had Sam not still been sitting there his hands would have flown back. He hadn't felt that sting in eons and didn't want to become reacquainted with it either.

Chuck gave him a stern glare and he whined softly, or at least, it they supposed it was a whine.

"Where are your brothers? Gabriel! Raphael! Get down here right now!"

Sam blinked and suddenly they were there. Gabriel took a gulp and paled, having no qualms with thrusting his hands backwards for protection. He raised an eyebrow not sure what to respond with at the sight of that.

Chuck gave a small smile and shrugged, "Spoil the child, spare the rod."

With of a wave of His hand the hunter was gone (him and Dean appeared in the Bobby's house safe and sound) Gabriel swallowed.

"H-He-Hey Dad! How's it been?"

**"Be silent Gabriel. I have half a mind to wash that mouth out with soap."**

The messengers mouth closed with an audible snap, face reddening slightly. He pointed to one of the upturned trees.

"**Michael, Lucifer over the log."**

Michael's eyes widened, "But Fa-"

**"I will not tell you again."**

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks and shook their heads quickly. There was no way they were going to make this easy, not only was it embarrassing as heck but it was painful. One just doesn't forget Father's punishments.

Especially them.

**"When I tell you to do something you'd best well do it."**

He took hold of their ears, taking their choice away from them, leading them to the log and shoving them over despite their protests. Turning His attentions slightly to the younger two He stuck them both with a stern look.

**"You move a muscle and you will make it so much worse for yourself."**

...

Michael jumped in pain, the exploding agony of the thin switch making impact on his rear something that was sure to be taken to memory. It was beyond painful, a lesson intended to be learned.

He jumped when another was placed, another and another, it was enough that he wouldn't ever forget it.

"Papa please! Please I'm sorry!"

There was something about being called 'Papa' again that made Him feel sort of warm on the inside. Though the circumstance was to be desired, He'd much rather make up with His children, not have to punish them for their misdeeds.

But beggars can't really be choosers, can they? And they had to learn somehow.

If this was the only way to get through to them, then so be it.

**"I didn't want to have to do this Michael. I never want to have to do this to any of you children. Stand still."**

Michael whined, hiccupping softly, and nodded.

"Papa please it hurts!"

**"What did you do wrong Michael?"**

He sucked in a breath avoiding the gazes of his brothers, and turned to make that connection with his Father, and refusing to break it once he did.

"I was...I was fighting with Luci!"

**"And what did I say I would do if I ever caught wind of you two fighting each other again?"**

Michael broke into another sob, feeling smaller then he had in such a long time, not wanting to feel the sting of the switch anymore. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

**"Michael. What did I say?"**

"That that you would take a switch to us."

Lucifer, still next to him on the overturned log, sobbed as the switch came down again, jumping in place, his bottom already burning and red.

"Please Daddy! Please!"

He'd had his turn already, though he hadn't been given permission to move yet and thus he stayed, Father was not angry. Angry was a slipper or a sandal. Angry was darkened skies and that look of disappointment that could break any angels resolve. No, Father was _mad_.

He had warned them. He'd only been gone for a few eons. Left them on their own for only a few eons and they had caused _this _much trouble.

Lucifer jumped again, instinct taking over at this point, and he reached for his older brothers hand. Michael sniffled softly and looked down at the pale fingers clutching to his hand, and he gripped back just as tight, it was like they were fledglings again being in this position and seeking comfort in such a way.

"Daddy I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! _Please_!"

Finally, finally, they were granted reprieve. The switch stopped its assault and the younger curled closer to the older, sobbing brokenly into his shoulder. Chuck pulled them back to their feet, wrapping them into His arms for a moment. He stroke His fingers down the back of the blondes neck softly, "Ssshhh Luci, ssshhhh, You have been through so much and I am sorry. So _so_ sorry. I will make it up to you. I promise you."

Lucifer sniffled and nodded, nuzzling into his Father's neck, he missed being in his Father's presence.

Warm lips pressed in under his ear and he smiled wetly.

Then He turned to the elder, "And you Micha, I am so sorry for putting you against your brothers. I will fix what has been done between you. I swear it to you."

Michael gave a soft sigh, leaning in closer, wanting to stay here for as long at he could. In this warmth, this embrace, he could simply close his eyes and drift peacefully. But He still had two more to deal with and, though only for the moment, He had to pull them away gently. Lucifer wiped at his eyes trying to hide his tears, but they had seen, they had all already seen. Michael took his hand again, squeezing softly, and he turned to peer at his older brother. The Prince smiled at him and tugged him closer, pulling him into his own hug.

"I'm sorry Luci. So sorry."

"Me too Micha."

Chuck smiled at them, watching for a moment, before He turned to look at His two youngest Archangels, Raphael looked worried as he always did before he was punished, but His Messenger was defiant. He had his arms crossed and was glaring in a way that was meant to be taken as a challenge.

"Alright you two, over."

He pointed to the upturned tree trunk with the switch, the Healer nodded silently, stepping forward as slowly as he could, he'd done so even as a young archangel. But Gabriel remained stubbornly in place, arms still crossed, glare still firmly in place.

"Gabriel."

He was in no mood to deal with His son's defiance. They had all be properly warned about the consequences if they were to ever be caught fighting again.

"You have until the count of three, then I will come get you, and you will feel this switch on your bare end."

"You're bluffing, _Dad."_

He had not been bluffing. The Messenger hadn't sat for a week after it all. He'd had bloodshot eyes and a runny nose at the end. Rubbing pitifully at his burning rear.

He had not been bluffing, in the slightest.

...

**AN: AND another doc floating around here. Still under the thought that God only meant to be away for a short while and lost track of time, only to come home to find His kids fighting, and they'd been warned about their fighting.**


End file.
